Teach Me Something
by Selene98
Summary: I'm what you'd call a KnowItAll. I thought there was nothing I needed to learn. That was before I got stuck in the Naruto world. Can a kindhearted teacher, and the laziest ninja ever teach me something I never knew, or will I end up outsmarting them both?
1. I Just Fell Out of a Tree!

Chapter One: I Just Fell Out of a Tree!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

I sighed as I put a small piece of paper in my book to mark my place. I leaned back against the tree, and repositioned myself on the branch so that I wouldn't fall. I was only five feet off the ground, but I still didn't feel like bruising my butt. It had been three weeks since school let out, and I was spending my time reading and writing. There was an evening chill, so I was wearing my simple black hoodie with some blue jeans.

I figured that I should go inside, before my mom called me in. I grabbed the small bag that was hanging from a close branch and went to put my book in it. The bag had a few other books, a volume of the Naruto manga, and a notebook. I took this bag with me everywhere during the summer. It contained everything I needed to keep myself entertained.

Unlike most girls my age, I wasn't very obsessed with my clothing. I preferred reading to shopping, and hated dressing in an exposing way. Because I read so much, people often called me a know it all. And with good reason. If you wanted to know something,  
I was the go to girl. I could spell almost anything correctly, and understood everything and then some about the schools curriculum.

A small breeze made me shiver slightly, and before I knew it, I had lost my balance on the tree branch. Clutching my bag to my chest I waited for the impact of the ground on my side, but instead, I continued to fall. The sensation of falling stopped suddenly as I hit something. I was expecting the ground, but instead I fell on something softer. I opened my eyes, which I had closed during my fall to see I had landed on a boy.

Well, boy wasn't the right word. He looked to be about fifteen like myself. I heard him mumble something, and I realized I was still on him. I got off quickly, feeling very embarrassed about falling on someone. He slowly sat up, and all I could do was stare at him.

I may not have been the most obsessive of fangirls, but I knew a character from 'Naruto' when I saw one. Sitting before me was none other than Shikamaru Nara. I continued to stare at him while he rubbed his back where I had fallen on him. My mind was a total blank. Normally, I would have said something cocky, but I was speechless. My brain wouldn't comprehend anything, and I gaped at him.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to explain how you fell on me?" My brain finally started working and my next words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

"Well I fell out of a tree. Did you expect me to float through the air and land gently like a feather?" I glared at him while he gave me a puzzled look. "What?" I asked, getting more aggravated.

He looked around for a moment, and then sighed. "There aren't any trees within fifteen meters of where I was standing. Unless you fell from an invisible tree, I'd say you were crazy."

I looked around and realized he was right. We were in the middle of a clearing, and the closest tree was fifteen meters away. I brought my hand to my head and ran my fingers through my curly brown locks. It was a habit I had picked up when I was little, and I did that whenever I was confused or thinking hard.

It was then that I realized that there was something wrong with this scenario, besides the fact that the trees were too far away for me to have fallen from one. I wasn't in my backyard anymore. In fact, it was about midday, whereas it had been dusk when I fell from the tree. But most importantly, I was talking to Shikamaru Nara, a fictional character from manga and anime series. There was defiantly something wrong with my situation.

I looked at Shikamaru for a moment, and shook my head. There was no way this could actually be happening. But it couldn't be a dream, I had felt pain, and things were way to real to be a dream.

I was hesitant to talk to him again after my snappy comment had been proven wrong, but I decided it was for the best. "I think," I said, running my hand through my hair again, "That I need to see the Hokage…" I let my sentence trail off, still contemplating how this could happen.

* * *

Author's note!

I'm currently sick, and extremely bored. Excuse the stupidity of this story, or any mistakes I may have made. It's not my best, but I'm still planning on going somewhere with this story.

So, take pity on this poor sick girl, and review. Or review because you loved this story so much, and want me to write more while my mind is still in Lala land from the medicine. I don't care. Please review!


	2. Well

Chapter Two: Well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Shikamaru had agreed to take me to see the Hokage. I suspected it was because dealing with me was too "troublesome" but I didn't care. If anyone could explain how I managed to find myself in another world, it would be Tsunade, Right?

It was a short walk until we got to a more crowed area of the village. I could only suppose that Shikamaru had been in a training area when I fell on him.

I still felt embarrassed about falling on him. I was normally the person who avoided those kinds of situations by thinking things through before acting.

We walked for a few more minutes, and we finally came up to the Hokage tower. The large building looked far more impressive in person than it ever did on the show. Shikamaru led me inside the building, and up a flight of stairs. We reached a door and he sighed again before knocking on the door. I then realized that I hadn't thought of what I would say to Tsunade.

I knew lying would get me nowhere, but the truth was just…crazy. Who in their right mind would believe a fifteen-year-old girl who claimed to be from another world? I was starting to worry, but before I could do anything, the door opened, and I followed Shikamaru into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, with a few piles of paperwork scattered around the room. I smiled to myself. Even Tsunade, one of the three great sannin, procrastinated. She was looking at me, and I knew that she was trying to see if I was a potential threat.

I could guarantee her that I wasn't. I was never one for sports, and I was also a bit lazy. I was surprised that I was able to keep my slim figure, when all I ever did was read.

After a moment she started talking. "Who are you, and what is your purpose in this village?" I could tell this was going to be more like an interrogation, so I put on my attitude. I wasn't going to be talked down!

"My name is Erin, but I don't really think you'll believe me when I tell you my story." I stared back at Tsunade, showing her I wasn't afraid, or lying.

"Well, tell us your story, and I will be the judge of how believable it is." Tsunade had softened her voice some. That was good; it meant she knew I wasn't a threat.

"Well…" I said, doing my best to find words that would best fit the situation, "I'm not exactly from around here." I took a deep breath, and continued before I was interrupted. "I'm not even from this world."

I waited for a reaction. All I knew was that I had sounded very stupid. I continued to stare at Tsunade, who had her brow furrowed, thinking hard. She called Shizune over, and conferred with her in a low whisper.

After their hushed conversation, Tsunade turned her attention back to me. "My spies informed me of something a few weeks ago. It may have something to do with your situation." I let out a small sigh of relief. There might just be a way for me to get home.

Shizune returned with a scroll, that I supposed was a mission report. Tsunade opened it up and after looking over it for a moment began speaking to me.

"There is a man by the name of Orochimaru, he has been known to-"

"I know about Orochimaru." I stated, not wanting to have to listen to an explanation of what I already knew.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and gave me a curious look. I could tell she wanted me to explain how I knew.

"In my world, there's a manga. And it's all about what happens in your world." I still looked directly into the Hokage's eyes, trying my hardest to make her believe me. She seemed to be contemplating things, when I remembered something.

"Wait! I have one with me!" I half shouted, as I remembered the contents of my bag. I rummaged through it until I found the volume, and pulled it out. I presented it to Tsunade, who took it and began examining it.

After a moment, she looked up at me with laughter in her eyes. "They really made this? And it's about _Naruto_?" She suppressed a laugh, and returned it to me.

"Yes, and thousands of people all over my world read it. Or watch the anime…" I really couldn't help but put in that small fact. My inner know-it-all was coming out. I felt like I was in my element.

"I see. Back to what I was saying before." Tsunade got back into her serious mood, and I realized that the news I was about to receive would not be good.

"It has been rumored that Orochimaru realized that there was another world other than our own. Another rumors has been spreading that he found a way to travel to this "new world". I can only suppose that your being brought here was the result of his actions."

I stared at Tsunade for a moment, and then realized the extent of what she was saying. She had no idea of how I would be able to go home.

My eyes widened and I felt like my insides had been ripped out. The chances of me returning home had just gone from slim to none. I was stuck here, forever.

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this." Tsunade's voice brought my thought back to the present. I gave a small nod of thanks, still thinking about how my life had just changed.

"I think it would be best if you stayed with a Konoha shinobi. You may be in danger if Orochimaru knows that you are here." I nodded again, seeing the wisdom in her idea. I only had one thought on my mind though. Who would I be staying with?

Tsunade searched through the piles of paper on her desk, and finally found a file. She looked though it, and then looked up at me.

"Would you mind staying with Iruka Umino? He's capable, and isn't constantly on missions. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Tsunade spoke the last sentence with a somewhat threatening voice. I got the feeling that I would be staying with the Chuunin.

"That's fine." I said, not wanting to anger the Hokage. She smile at me and told Shizune to go get Iruka. When Shizune left, I suddenly realized that Shikamaru was still in the room. I would have covered my face with my hands at the embarrassment, but I managed to keep the surprise off my face. I turned to face tsunade again, knowing she stil had something to tell me.

"It would probably be best of you didn't tell everyone that you're from a different world. That could cause some problems. You will need a cover. For now, you will say that you are Iruka's niece. Your parents died recently, and he was your only relative. This will bring about less suspicion." I gave another affirming nod, and committed the story to memory. I didn't want to end up getting my facts confused and accidentally revealing the truth.

"Oh, and Shikamaru, the same goes for you. Tell no one of this." Tsunade's voice was threatening again as she addressed the teenager behind me. I heard him sigh, and voice another troublesome.

The door opened, and in walked Shizune, followed buy Iruka. I composed myself. I had to make a good first impression one someone. It was time to start my new life.

* * *

Well, here's chapter two for you. It seemed kinda awkward to me, but alas, it needs to be done to get to the good parts.

Thanks go out to Sophia Roslaie Gibbs, evil-bunny-lover, and Hoshi-star for the great reviews.

Special thanks goes out to AkemixHanako, for her convicting review, which made me hurry up and write this chapter.

Also, My buddy Sophia Rosalie Gibbs wrote her own story about her adventured in the Naruto world. Go check out "You Wanna Bet", and the just released sequal "Racing Throught The Desert". (She advertised for me, I gotta advertise for her.)

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Meeting My Teacher

Chapter Three: Meeting My Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The moment he walked in, I felt my stomach quake. I mentally slapped myself for such childlike behavior, but I knew it was unavoidable. Iruka walked in and smiled at me, and all the while I looked everywhere but at him directly. Boy did those piles of paperwork on Tsunade's desk look _interesting_!

I had always been like this. I may have seemed like a pompous, know-it-all, but my greatest weakness would always be teachers. Whenever I talked to one, my eyes would always divert from their face. Not only that, but I would stutter uncontrollably, and mumble. My always-loud self seemed to leave me whenever I was in the presence of a teacher.

And it didn't help that I would be living with him! I dreaded spending most of my time with someone who made me feel intimidated. But worst of all, was that he wasn't even my teacher! Even so, I couldn't help but feel the nerves deep in my stomach. I decided to look at Tsunade, which was a good idea, because she started speaking.

"Iruka Umino, I'd like to introduce you to Erin. I'm going to ask you to allow her to stay with you during her time in Konoha." Iruka looked confused, but nodded. He was such a nice person; I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was willing to take me in. Tsunade then went on to tell him almost exactly what I told her. At first he looked surprised, but I suppose that since Tsunade told him, it was more believable than some fifteen year old saying that they were from a different world. She included my alibi and he nodded again, it might have seemed somewhat suspicious, but it was also believable.

"And Erin, you'll be taking his last name, so from now on you are to be Erin Umino." The name sounded strange, but I accepted it. If anyone asked, I could say that my parents had thought of the name. "That will be all, so I suggest that you head home and get acquainted with your new surroundings." Tsunade sent us out of her office, and I felt the nervous feeling in my stomach rise up again.

I was alone with Iruka, and it was like spending time with a teacher that I hardly knew. I had no idea what to say, and it was obvious that he wasn't sure about what to say to me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Erin. I guess I should take you to my place." I gave a small nod, not quite confident enough to speak to him.

Iruka's place was actually an apartment. I walked into it and smiled. It was very homey, and I felt comfortable the moment I stepped foot in the place. I looked around, wanting to see everything.

The apartment was sparing. It wasn't filled, but for everything that it lacked, it made up for in personality. The apartment was quaint. With hardwood floors, and cream walls, it was soothing.

"You can have the guest bedroom. It's this way." Iruka said, walking towards a door. He opened it, and flicked a light switch. "I haven't cleaned it lately, so it might be a little dusty. But other than that, it should be good enough to use." I walked into the room, and smiled. The guest bedroom had a similar feel as the rest of the apartment. It was simple, but had the necessary furnishings. A bed, nightstand, and a desk with a chair were all in the room. There was also a window that let some light into the room. The thin layer of dust that covered everything wasn't too terrible, but I loathed the idea of dusting the room. I turned to Iruka and nodded my head.

"Thanks for doing this." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I'll do my best to not trouble you." As I spoke, the volume of my voice decreased, and my nerves got the better of me.

"It's fine." Iruka said with a smile. "Make yourself at home. I'll order some take out, is there anything you want?" He asked. I shook my head, and replied in a still softer voice.

"Um, no anything is fine." Iruka nodded, and walked out of the guest bedroom. I let out a small sigh of relief. Eventually I would have to get over my nerves, but for the moment, I was just glad to be alone for a moment. I went and sat down on the bed, letting out a small sneeze when the thin layer of dust came up.

For the first time since I had arrived in this world, reality seemed to hit. I was stuck. I had no real family of friends in the crazy world, and I was probably going to be killed by some ninja. If my world was a harsh place, then this world was deadly. I held back a sob and pulled my knees to my chest. A single tear escaped from my eye, and I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my hoodie. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it didn't help much. I sat like that longer than I expected, and as the time passed, I felt myself become more tired. I didn't know when exactly it happened, but I slipped into a deep sleep, not troubled by my fate.

Waking up had never been something I enjoyed. I liked sleep too much to just let it go. So when I woke a few hours later, or so I supposed form the dust covered clock that sat on the bedside table, I groaned at the thought of leaving the peaceful rest of my slumber. I rolled over, and pushed a blanket off of myself. I paused when I realized what I had done.

When I had fallen asleep, I hadn't used a blanket. And from the looks of the blanket, it hadn't come from the guest room. It was clean of any dust and I didn't recognize it from before. I sat up, looking around the room. I looked around, and saw a plate sitting on the desk. I stretched, and got up from the bed, though I would have rather stayed in it. I walked over to the desk.

On top of the desk was a plate covered with another plate. A note sat on top of it. I opened the note, and struggled to read the messy scrawl.

_Erin,_

_The take out came while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I fixed you a plate and left it for you. I hope you don't mind the blanket._

I folded the note back up with a smile, and placed it on the table. I removed the top plate to reveal some rice, chicken, and a few vegetables. Some steam rose up when the plate was removed, showing that it was still somewhat warm. I took the fork that was sitting beside the plate and poked one of the pieces of chicken. I put it in my mouth and began to chew as I sat down. I glanced over at the clock again, and realized that it was half past eleven at night. I let out a sigh. I was missing my beloved sleep. I ate some more of the food and when I was filled, went back over to the bed. I pulled the blanked over my head as I lay down, and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would be able to make everything a little better.

I woke again to hear someone speaking. I raised my head off my pillow slightly to see Iruka poking his head in from the doorway. He gave me a small smile when I looked at him.

"I have to go to the academy to teach. There's food in the fridge, make yourself at home." I managed to nod and Iruka disappeared from the doorway. I rolled onto my back, and stared at the ceiling.

"Wonderful." I muttered. "All alone in an almost total stranger's apartment, in a world that I probably can't last long in. Joy." I let myself flop back onto my bed and closed my eyes, trying to wish away the inevitable truth.

* * *

At last, and update from me. I'm 'abandoning' a few stories. They'll get their endings, don't worry. I'm just shifting my focus. A good friend managed ot get me to come back and write some more. I'll be working on TMS and another story that I have yet to publish. I recently won NaNoWriMo (Look it up) so I know I can write more. Chapters will be longer, and (hopefully) faster. I appreciate everyone who read this before, and would love it if you would continue to read.

Many people write these stories like they're going on vacation. This is my view.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, comments, concerns, or anything else!


End file.
